


Mint Condition

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 1-8-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mint Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1-8-07

Justin groans a little as he sits down across from Kevin, body sore from bending in ways he’s pretty sure he’s not supposed to go. “You do yoga at the gym?”

“What?”

“Yoga.”

“No. Well, yes. But don’t tell anyone.”

“You do yoga, dude?”

Kevin flushes and looks away. “It…flexibility.” He nods and continues to stare at the ocean. “Moving on.”

“Yeah.” Justin shifts in his seat and pulls his knees up to his chest, resting his chin against the denim. “Can I ask you a question, Kev?”

“Sure.” Kevin sips his coffee, sensing whatever it is, he’s not going to like it. “So long as it’s not about anyone’s sex life.”

“Can we afford this place? I mean, I know you guys found the stuff to get us out of trouble and all, but we…we can afford this, right?”

“Yeah, Justin. And even if we couldn’t, the debt’s worth it. You’re worth it.” Kevin clears his throat and pulls a package out of his jacket. “Brought you a present.”

“Is it illegal or illicit?”

“It’s not drugs, it’s not booze and it’s not porn.”

Justin sighs. “All right. Give it to me anyway.”

Kevin pushes the box across the table, the precise creases of the wrapping paper earning a laugh from Justin as he carefully frees the tape, unfolding the paper instead of ripping it off in the way he knows drives Kevin crazy. He pulls the paper free then frowns, brow wrinkling. 

“It’s not the real thing, obviously. I mean, it’s the new stuff. Not worth crap.” Kevin sets his coffee aside. “Wouldn’t earn you anything on the street.” His voice is nervous, and his blue eyes meet Justin’s pleadingly. “But…but I thought if you…need something…not…not drugs, obviously, but if you needed something and you weren’t sure how or who…who to ask…you could give this back. And I’d know.”

“Yeah.” Justin smiles and Kevin laughs and the strange tension is gone as Justin holds the figure up to the sunlight. “You know what I don’t get though?”

“What’s that?”

“Why they couldn’t have made Natalie Portman wear a chain mail bikini.”

“Yet another way the prequels are far, far inferior.”

“You care about Natalie Portman in a bikini?” Justin’s eyebrow goes up and Kevin flushes. “Besides, I thought you thought Hayden what’s-his-face was cute.”

”Yeah, well, he's no Han Solo.” Kevin shrugs and smiles and leans back, soaking in the sun. “But then, who is?”


End file.
